Hermione, seu passado já era!
by Ayesha Malfoy
Summary: Hermione gostaria de mudar sua vida. A solução estará em mudar seu passado?


Hermione, seu passado já era  
  
Capítulo 1 - Ah, se eu tivesse uma chance...  
  
Hermione Granger Weasley estava se sentindo sufocar. Não era pra qualquer uma aguentar um vestido apertado. Nem que fosse pra lembrar uma época supostamente feliz na sua vida.  
  
- Mãe, você não está ajudando! - dizia Joy, sua filha de 14 anos - Para de respirar um pouquinho, só para eu poder fechar esse zíper...  
  
- Não sei onde eu estava com a cabeça pra concordar com esse absurdo de usar um vestido que eu não coloco há 15 anos!  
  
- Pare de reclamar! Você fica maravilhosa nele... E é tudo por uma boa causa. Quero que todo mundo que estudou com você veja como continua bonita e com um corpo legal após esses anos. Mesmo tendo engordado uns quilinhos...  
  
- Está me chamando de gorda? É, comparando com aquela ninfeta, acho que estou mesmo.  
  
- Para de nóia, mãe... Você sabe muito bem que ainda está tão bonita quanto antes. Até o idiota do meu pai vê isso. Ele só ta meio desnorteado... Mesmo assim, por enquanto. Quando ele vir que aquela piranhinha que se atirou pra cima dele, além de não valer nada, ainda é burra como uma porta, ele vai perceber a besteira que ele fez quando saiu de casa.  
  
- Eu não quero mais saber do teu pai. As únicas coisas decentes que ele fez na vida, foram você e o Josh. Já mandei correr a papelada do divórcio.  
  
- Bom, vocês é quem sabem... mas eu gostaria que não fosse assim. Que ainda ficassem juntos. O pai só é um pouco lerdo de raciocínio e esquentado.  
  
- Vamos acabar com esse assunto, que ele só faz me deprimir. E fecha logo esse zíper, antes que eu me arrependa de usar o vestido de formatura, para a festa de 15 anos de formatura...  
  
Depois que Joy conseguiu fechar o zíper do vestido da mãe, elas se despediram e Hermione aparatou no salão de Hogwarts, onde seria a festa. O salão estava lotado de ex-alunos. Para infelicidade de Hermione, a primeira pessoa que viu foi Draco Malfoy, acompanhado de sua esposa Pansy Parkinson, que estava uma baiaca de gorda. Crabbe e Goyle continuavam com a mesma cara de traseiro de babuíno e ainda seguiam Draco por toda a parte. Eles eram gays e faziam um par romântico, se é que um par de traseiros de babuínos pode ser romântico.  
  
Draco foi logo caçoando do vestido de Hermione, que pensou consigo mesma: " Bem que eu disse para a Joy que não ia dar certo esse vestido", mas em voz alta ela só respondeu que era melhor ele cuidar de sua vida e de sua "bela" esposa e foi embora sem esperar resposta.  
  
Hermione adentrou mais o salão e viu que ele estava decorado com imensos posters retratando-os na época de colégio.  
  
Viu um seu com Harry e Rony, um de Harry abraçando Gina por trás (eles haviam começado a namorar no sexto ano do rapaz) e um de Rony segurando-a no colo, enquanto ela exibia a mão onde brilhava um anel de noivado que Rony levara 6 meses pra pagar...  
  
Se segurou pra não chorar. Estivera tão feliz naquele dia... Quando descobrira-se grávida de Joy, ficara com medo de que Rony não quisesse saber de assumir, mas ele, ao contrário, ficara encantado. Eles sabiam que ter um filho aos 18 anos iria ser difícil, mas se amavam o suficiente pra segurar essa barra.  
  
Será que se amavam mesmo? Será que, se ela não tivesse engravidado, eles ficariam juntos, se casariam? Quem sabe o que seria da vida deles, se tudo tivesse acontecido de outro jeito?  
  
- Mione?  
  
Aquela voz. Ela tremeu na base. Não queria se virar e ter de encará-lo, após 6 meses de separação. Ainda doía muito... E se ele tivesse trazido a ninfeta? Aquela fã dos Cannons, de 18 anos? "Mas, vamos lá, Hermione, vc consegue, vc é forte e segura".  
  
- Olá, Ronald. Ela virou-se lentamente e encarou o futuro ex-marido como se não se sentisse perfurada por mil facas, tamanha a sua dor. Com satisfação, percebeu que ele não parecia muito melhor que ela.  
  
Com profundas olheiras e a barba por fazer, sua roupa parecia ter saído da máquina de lavar. Pelo jeito, a garotinha não era do tipo muito prendada...  
  
-Esse vestido... Você está linda...  
  
- Como vai? O time vai bem? E aquela gracinha da Steffi, por que não a trouxe?  
  
- Deixe de ser cínica, Hermione! Isso não te cai bem. Você sabe que nada está bem. Minha vida está de cabeça pra baixo.  
  
- Só está desse jeito porque você quis assim.  
  
-Errei, sei que eu errei. Ninguém é perfeito. E se você quer saber, eu não estou mais com ela! A Steffi foi um vacilo meu! E você sabe muito bem que quem eu amo de verdade é você!  
  
- Você tem um jeito bem estranho de demonstrar isso... Só que é tarde, Ronald Weasley. Ah, se eu pudesse mudar o rumo da minha vida, eu faria tudo diferente. Maldito dia em que eu aceitei namorar com você!  
  
-Não fala assim, Mione... Se alguém se amaldiçoa pelos deslizes que cometeu, esse alguém sou eu. Num momento de loucura, eu quis resgatar uma juventude que em parte, eu perdi cedo. Mas não me arrependo de ter me casado com você, nem de Joy e de Josh. Quero a minha família de volta!  
  
- Se eu pudesse mudar, se pudesse ter ao menos a chance de mudar... - Mione repetia pra si mesma, incessantemente, enquanto via Gina e Harry se aproximarem - Se eu pudesse...  
  
De repente, tudo à sua volta escureceu, e ela desmaiou.  
  
Capítulo II - É um sonho, só pode ser...  
  
|Tudo o que ela conseguia ver quando abriu novamente os olhos, era um| |clarão e várias pessoas em volta dela. | |- Mione, você está bem? | |- Gi-Gina, o que aconteceu? | |- Você levou um balaço na cabeça e apagou... | |- O que vc está fazendo com o uniforme do colégio? | |- Ué, e vc queria que eu vestisse o que? Estamos no período de | |aulas. | |- Aulas? Como? Isso é impossível! | |Sentou-se rapidamente na maca, reconhecendo a enfermaria de | |Hogwarts. Algo nisso tudo estava errado, muito errado... | |Olhou para si e soltou um grito: ela própria estava usando o | |uniforme de Hogwarts! Olhou pra Gina e constatou que ela tinha a | |aparência exata de 15 anos atrás. | |As pessoas a estavam olhando como se ela houvesse enlouquecido... E | |talvez estivesse mesmo. Só podia ser um sonho, é isso, reflexo do | |desejo de ter uma segunda chance para mudar seu destino. | |Mme. Pomfrey a fez deitar-se novamente, recomendando que não | |levantasse e murmurando para si mesma que, um dia, largaria aquele | |lugar de doidos e se mudaria pro Hawaí, onde poderia realizar o | |desejo de viver em um local quente e se entupir de Mai Tai´s... (eu | |sempre achei que ela tinha maior cara de bebum). | |Um burburinho de passos apressados e falas nervosas culminou por | |entrar no quarto, enquanto um ruivo se dirigia a ela, muito nervoso:| | | |- Meu amor, você está bem? | |Só faltava essa! Deparar-se com um Rony 15 anos mais novo, debruçado| |sobre si! | |Bem?! Bem?! Bem o escambau! Sai de cima de mim, você está me | |sufocando! | |Desculpa amor... | |Harry olhou dos amigos para a namorada e perguntou a esta: | |Gi, que que aconteceu? | |A gente estava passando perto do campo de quadribol quando a | |Sonserina tava treinando e aí um balaço desgovernado atingiu a | |Mione. | |Ah, Sonserina... Balaço desgovernado... Sei... | |E ela está meio estranha, viu? Acho que a pancada não fez muito bem,| |não... | |Rony, nervoso, já falava em ir tomar satisfação com o capitão do | |time, o Malfoy. E Mione sabia exatamente onde isso ia dar... | |Não, não e não! Você não vai a lugar algum, Ronald Weasley! Seja | |adulto pelo menos uma vez na vida! | |Eu duvido que esse balaço tenha sido acidental! | |Acidental ou não, não quero saber de você arrumando problemas com o | |Malfoy. Já estamos quase no fim da escola, e a Grifinória está na | |frente da copa das casas. Quero fechar o colégio com chave de ouro! | | | 


End file.
